Beautiful Girl
by BecauseYoureMineIWalkTheLine
Summary: Bella had something terrible happen to her the summer before her senior year. She starts the school year off mostly by herself, until a certain teacher steps in and helps her. Bella/student Edward/teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, I love twilight and have been reading fanfics for some time now. This story is on the darker side, but this is some light fluffy moments in it too. I am not a fan of Jacob and while there isn't Jacob bashing, he is most def. not the best in the story. **

**I hope you enjoy and please review (:**

Bella Swan sat in her car with her arms wrapped around her body, watching the rain pelt down outside. It was the first day of her senior year, and she dreaded getting out of the car. In her car she was safe. Safe from the stares and mean words her fellow students said about her. Sighing, she turned off her car and grabbed her backpack.

"Okay, on the count of three." She mumbled to herself. She put her hand on the door handle.

"One…two…three…" She got out and sprinted to the covered sidewalk. She looked down at her outfit to make sure she didn't look like a drowned cat, too bad. She had on simple black leggings and a long red sweater and black flats. There were a few drops on her but nothing she couldn't handle. And besides, if a few rain drops were the worst thing that happened to her today, she'd be alright.

She walked into the school building slowly and pulled open the heavy door. She knew what was waiting inside and she wanted to be anywhere else. Bella, walked over to a corner and sat her backpack down. She opened the first pouch and pulled out her schedule.

Math was her first class.

"Great, what a wonderful why to start out my day." She mumbled bitterly. Sometimes it felt like life had it out for her. She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulders and made her way to her first class.

Edward Cullen sat at desk, waiting for the computer to turn on. Today was his first day at Forks High School. He couldn't believe he landed a job so quickly. He had just graduated in May and he had to have applied to twenty schools. He was surprised when he got the call from the local high school.

"Hey, Edward." Alice, his little sister said she came into the classroom. He looked at his watch and realized there was twenty minutes until classes start.

"Kind of here early aren't you?" He asked with a grin. His sister was famous for being late everywhere she went. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Esme asked me to come see how you where settling in." Alice said. Esme and Carlisle, Cullen had adopted Edward and Alice and their older brother Emmett, when they were all young.

"I'm fine." Edward said coolly. He would never admit that he was nervous, especially to his little sister.

"Good. I'll see you this afternoon. I have you last today." She said and skipped out of the classroom.

Edward sighed, there had to be some kind of rule about teaching your little sister. But then again this was a small town.

Edward heard the bell ring and went to stand at in front of his desk, and waited for the students to trickle in.

"_That's her." _

"_I heard there was two of them."_

"_That slut." _

"_I'm surprised she even showed up." _

Those were just a few of the comments that followed Bella around. She acted like it didn't bother her but every single one felt like a knife through her heart.

It was lunch time and Bella made her way down the cafeteria. She walked with her head down and clutched the straps of her backpack. She heard the snickers behind her back and just walked that more quickly.

Right before she pulled open the doors of the cafeteria, the door opened and hit her in the chest, knocking her backpack off her shoulders, and causing her to fall down. She looked up and felt dread as soon as her eyes fell on the group of guys before.

"Well, well, isn't it sweet _innocent _Bella." She heard his cruel voice say. Bella got her knees and tried to grab her backpack, but _He _got it first and held it out of reach.

"Jacob…please." Bella said as she stood up slowly. Jacob held it higher.

"I love hearing you beg, Bella. It suits you." Jacob said as he tossed her backpack to his crony, Mike. Mike laughed and pushed Bella backwards making her fall again.

She caught herself with her wrist and she felt it pop, tears streamed down her face.

"What's going on over here?" Bella heard someone ask as they approached.

"Nothing, we are just havin' a little fun." Jacob said as he backed up.

"Doesn't look like that me." Bella heard the voice say again. She got up slowly holding her wrist against her chest. When she got up she saw the most handsome man. He was 6'3 and was wearing black slacks and blue button down shirt that brought out his emerald green eyes. Bella blushed and looked down again. She heard someone yell Jacob's name, and heard Mike and him run off, dropping her backpack.

"Are you alright?" He said in a velvet voice. He bent down and picked up her backpack holding it out to her.

"I'm fine." Bella answered, she grabbed her backpack and slug it over her shoulders. She turned and walked down the hall, leaving him standing there.

Edward found himself in his classroom after the lunch incident. The girl was beautiful, there was no denying it. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. The rest of his day went by in a blur and soon he realized he only had one class left. The bell rang and he stood at the front of the room waiting for the students to come in. One by one the filed in and soon the classroom filled up. The bell rang singling the beginning of class and right before he shut the door, the beautiful girl rushed in and took the last desk open, the one next to his desk.

"Hi, I'm Alice." He heard his sister whisper to her, but she didn't say anything in return. Just kept her down.

"Hi class, I'm Edward Cullen the new English teacher here at Forks." Edward said as he looked around the room. His eyes landing on beautiful girl.

He walked over to his desk and picked up the roll call listen.

He went down the list.

"Jacob Black?"

"Here." At the name he saw the beautiful girl snap her eyes up and terror filled them. He looked at her for a minute but continued on. He got to the last name on the list.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked looking right at her.

"Here, and it's Bella." She said quietly. The whole class looked over at her.

"Okay…Bella." He though the named fit perfectly. He came around his desk leaning against it.

"Okay, so today we will not have a lesson but I'll just tell a little about myself. I'm originally from Seattle, but I moved here over the summer with my sister, Alice." Alice waved to the class getting a few waves and smiled. Edward shook his head.

"Thanks Al." Edward said as motioned for her to sit down.

The rest of the class passed by faster than Edward would have liked. Too soon the bell was ringing and the students where gathering their things to leave. All expect one who was still sitting in her desk looking down.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Edward asked he walked closer to her. He was her shrink back in seat.

"Oh sorry Mr. Cullen, I was just waiting for everyone to leave." Bella said as she stood up quickly and began packing her things.

"It's okay Bella, and please call me Edward." Edward said she started towards the classroom.

"Thank you for helping me today." She said quickly and quietly, and fled from the classroom.

Edward started after her, he sighed and walked over to his desk and looked out the window. He could see her and he watched her get into an older Ford escort.

She really was beautiful. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. I can't think yall enough for the reviews. I loved them! This story is gunna pick of pace in the next couple of chapters but the relationship between Edward and Bella, won't move too fast. I plan on updating every Monday. **

**Thanks (:**

"Alice, did you hear anything about the swan girl today?" Edward asked his sister later that afternoon while they were sitting around watching TV. Alice looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Because I heard some of the students talking badly about her and I was just wondering what was up." Edward said cooly.

"Well I did hear she had something happen with that Jacob Black guy. But I dunno. Now be quiet. _What Not to Wear _is back on." Alice said turning up the volume. Edward sighed. He got up and went to the kitchen.

He heard that too, and saw first-hand how she was treated among the other students. He wanted to help her but didn't know how.

As night fell, Bella got the feeling of being watched. Her Dad called and told her it would be midnight or later before he got home. She absolutely hated being alone at night. Bella looked out the window once more before locking the doors and turning off the lights. She dressed for bed and grabbed Jane Austen novel. Bella always read before bed. It helped chase the nightmares away. She read until her eyes began to droop. She turned out her lamp and closed her eyes. As soon as she began to drift off, it thundered shaking the whole house. Bella's eyes flew open and she huddled under her blankets. She felt herself began to panic. She clutched at her chest and tried to calm her breathing. It wasn't working. She tried thinking of anything. She tried listing all the things that were red in her bedroom, all the things that were blue in the kitchen. That was helping. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from fifty, by the time she got to twenty she was in dreamland, but that wasn't peaceful either.

The next morning when Bella woke up, she knew it was going to be a long day. She dressed in a blue sweater dress and fishtail braided her hair, and after she brushed her teeth she made her way down the kitchen. She found a note from Charlie taped the the fridge.

_Bella girl, I had to go in early. I won't be home till late. See tomorrow, love Dad._

Bella sighed. She was used to being alone, even before being lonely. She grabbed her backpack and made her way to the door. When she got to her car she stopped dead in her tracks, across the side the word WHORE was keyed. Bella felt the tears fill her eyes, she wouldn't allow herself to cry over this, over them. She hadn't cried yet, why would she now. She thought about walking but at that moment the rain started coming down. She got in and drove to school, fighting back tears the whole time.

"Alice, please hurry. I'm already late." Edward grumbled standing at the door of the apartment.

"Edward, seriously." Alice said as she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

"Edward, come on, we're late." Alice said sweetly and talked to the car. Edward slammed the door and followed after her.

Once in the car, the rain began.

"I think I'm going to try and talk to Bella today." Alice said almost absently. Edward looked over at his sister. Alice always had a really good sense of people. She could read almost anyone like a book. It was her strength and her weakness at the same time.

"I think that would be good for you. You shouldn't be spending all your time with me anyways." Edward chuckled at his sister. The two were more than siblings, they were best friends. Alice was about to say something but her phone dinged. She pulled it out and smiled really big. Edward shook his head.

"Jasper said he's coming home today!" Alice said excitedly. Alice had been seeing Jasper for almost a year now, and he worked out of town. He came home every two weeks and those were the best two weeks of Alice's life.

When they pulled into the school, they saw a crowd gathered around one the cars. A white car. Edward parked and threw the door open.

"What's going on?" Edward almost bellowed as he came closer to the crowd. Alice was close behind him. The crowd moved as Edward push his way forward. What he saw nearly made his heart break, but it was forced out by anger.

"Wow. That's bad." Alice said once she came closer.

Bella was sitting in her car with her head in her hands was sobbing. Alice push her way in front of the driver's side window.

"Unless you all want attention, get to class now." Edward yelled and the crowd broke up.

Once everyone was gone, Bella slowly opened the door.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked gently as she bent down to her level. Edward just stood there.

"I w-will be." Bella said as she tried to stop crying. Bella got out of the car as the bell rang.

"You two go on ahead." Bella said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. Edward walked ahead looked backwards as he went. Alice lagged behind.

"Bella…you know you can talk to me if you want." Alice said almost quietly. She looked up at Bella with big eyes.

"Thanks Alice." Bella said once they were in the building and they parted for their respective classes.

By lunch time, Bella was a wreck. She tried to sit in the cafeteria confidently, she was failing miserably. She heard a squeak of a chair moving and looked up. It was Alice.

"Hey, wanna get outta here?" Alice asked Bella and before Bella could protest, Alice and pulled her up and was steering her out of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Edward's classroom. He said I could eat in there if I wanted, and trust me. I wanna." Alice said with a giggle. Bella couldn't help but smile too. They reached the classroom and pulled open the door.

"Hey Al…Oh hey, Bella." Edward said as the girls walked into the room.

"Hey Mr. Cullen." Bella said shyly. She sat down next to Alice who sat by Edward's desk.

"Please Bella, please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen makes me feel old." Edward said with a lopsided smile. Bella felt her heart flutter.

"You are old." Alice said and stole a french fry from her brother. The rest of the lunch passed to quickly. Bella actually felt safe in the classroom of Edward Cullen. She didn't talk much, but she listen to the Alice and Edward banter. She could see herself being friends with Alice, and she could most certainly see herself spending more time with Edward. For once, she didn't feel as lonely.


End file.
